


Coffee-Girl

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Lesbian AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke has a massive crush on the cashier of a coffee shop, but she can't bring herself to do something about it.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	Coffee-Girl

“What’s your name?”

“Brooke”

“That’ll be 5.37.”

Brooke paid with money because it took longer than paying by card, so she could look at the woman behind the counter a few extra seconds without coming off as creepy. God, she was pretty. Her smile was out of this world. Maybe that’s what got Brooke into useless-lesbian mode. It didn’t look fake as it was supposed to on someone that worked at this type of job. It was warm, and paired with those kind brown eyes Brooke didn’t stand a chance.

She became a regular because of course she did. Why not wake up earlier every morning just to buy an overpriced cup of coffee and stare at a pretty girl for as long as she could? That’s what she worked for, right? To be able to do stupid things with her money?

After a few weeks, Brooke had the woman’s schedule pretty much memorized, but she still hadn’t asked her name. They saw each other most mornings, and the woman knew Brooke’s name already (and her order), it wouldn’t be that weird. If Brooke could keep her cool about it, that is, which she was pretty sure wouldn’t happen.

She went by on Wednesdays even though the woman didn’t work that day. Gotta keep the appearances, for somebody’s sake. She sighed as she sat down at her usual spot, where she could see the register without obstruction, but still far away enough so her staring was at least a tiny bit inconspicuous. Well, she liked to believe it was. It was important for her dignity.

The coffee was good at least. How did she get stuck with this much pining over a random girl? Too lonely, that’s what she was. Lonely, stupid lesbian. She couldn’t even bring herself to believe the woman wasn’t straight. Why couldn’t all lesbians wear like a rainbow wristband or something to tell each other apart in public? Life would be so much easier.

She was tearing a sugar packet apart and questioning her life choices when someone sat across from her.

“Sorry, there wasn’t any other seat available,” said a raspy voice.

As Brooke looked up, she saw the name on the other’s cup. Vanessa.

“You don’t mind, do you?” asked this Vanessa girl.

Brooke shook her head. Of all the people that could sit with her in a crowded coffee shop, of course it would be a fucking beautiful woman. Now Brooke was stuck on useless-mode again.

“Good. I’m not in the mood to fight for a goddamn seat.”

Brooke chuckled.

Vanessa plumped her handbag down on the table and opened the lid on her coffee to add an extraordinary amount of artificial sweetener. “There, now you have more packets to tear apart,” Vanessa offered, pushing said packets towards Brooke, who only then noticed the mess of paper shreds in front of them.

“Hm, I guess I’m a little bit anxious,” she laughed awkwardly, feeling the need to justify herself. Jesus, she hoped she wasn’t blushing. “Sorry.”

Vanessa smiled at her. Such a pretty smile. “Okay, mama, lay it on me,” she said, straightening her posture and resting her arms on the table.

“What?” Brooke was bringing her shameful bits of paper together to throw them away immediately, but stopped to look at the woman in front of her. Vanessa’s eyes were even prettier than Coffee-Girl’s. Bigger, shinier.

“What got you so jittery? Come on, might as well talk to me. I ain’t leaving until I finish my coffee, It’s been proven I’m not able to walk and drink at the same time.”

Brooke was wrong. Coffee-Girl had nothing on these eyes. Or this smile. There were _dimples_. “And how has that been proven?” she asked, giggling.

“We’re not talking about me, Miss Thing,” Vanessa smirked. “We can talk about me next time, now is your turn.”

Was she… flirting? “I might hold you to that.” Wait. Was Brooke _flirting back?_

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t mind,” she mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee, possibly to hide her smile.

Brooke wished for those lesbian wristbands again.

“So, what is it?” asked Vanessa.

Brooke might have been staring. Might. “Well, I was a little, hm, frustrated about a girl, but it’s not bothering me that much anymore.”

“Oh. Why is that?”

Brooke’s heart was hammering. “She wasn’t as pretty as you.”

She did it. She said it. It was over, Vanessa was going to get up any minute now and call Brooke disgusting. Maybe throw some coffee at her face and cause permanent damage to compensate for how stupid-

Vanessa smiled. Then got up.

Talk about mixed signals.

But instead of leaving, Vanessa just went up to the counter. “Can you lend me a sharpie? Thanks!”

Brooke blinked and Vanessa was back, taking Brooke’s cup and scribbling down on it. There was still a fair amount of coffee inside, and as she twisted it to write on a better angle, Brooke understood why she was wary about walking with coffee on her hand.

Vanessa put the cup down with no burn-related incident (thankfully) and got up again to give back the pen. Under Brooke’s name, there was now a phone number. Written that way, it looked like it was Brooke’s number. It wasn’t all that funny, but she laughed anyway.

“Old-fashion, right? I’m in a vintage mood these days,” said Vanessa, sitting down once again.

Brooke couldn’t stop smiling. “Do you come here often?”

Vanessa laughed whole-heartedly.

“No- I mean- Because I’ve never seen you around before, and I’m always here.” Brooke was laughing too, even if she was embarrassed and almost certainly blushing. She wanted to start tearing sugar packets apart again, but she couldn’t do that now, could she?

“I could,” said Vanessa, sipping her drink once again. She did it solely for dramatic effect, Brooke was sure. “Come here often, I mean.”

“Good,” said Brooke, with a casualness she didn’t know she was capable of.

Vanessa was about to say something back when her phone audibly vibrated inside her handbag. “Shit! What time is it?” she asked, promptly rummaging inside her bag.

Brooke looked at her wristwatch and felt like lying. “It’s 8h23,” she said accurately, alas.

“Shit, I’m gonna be late!” Vanessa closed her bag abruptly without ever finding her phone. She got up, and Brooke was instantly sad. But before Vanessa could walk away, she turned back and winked. “Don’t go throwing that cup away.”

Brooke watched her go. She wanted to giggle hysterically, or stomp her feet under the table, or do a freaking happy dance like a romcom-nerd cliché. She took her phone out and recorded Vanessa’s number instead. She also took a picture of the cup. Maybe it was for safety, in case she lost the contact input somehow. But maybe there was also a foolish hope that it would become memorabilia someday.

Brooke was still a lonely, stupid lesbian after all. So much so that she didn’t even notice Coffee-Girl coming in for an unusual shift. She simply left, smiling at herself with an empty cup on her hand and the certainty that she would not throw it away any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it <3


End file.
